


True Mates

by Leewee97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Hybrid Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, The Alpha Pack, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, ignores S4, post season3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leewee97/pseuds/Leewee97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles, Allison and Scott died for 16 hours to save their parents, Stiles didn't end up in the same white room as them. He met a huge, black wolf with kaleidoscope eyes which reminded him of a certain sourwolf. Who tells him that he is part of the Orginal family</p><p>What happens between them and does Stiles save his father?<br/>Does Derek stay a beta after saving Cora?<br/>And what happens to the notorious Alpha Pack?<br/>Does the Mikaelsons find Stiles, their long lost brother?<br/>Follow Stiles' life of love, pain, happiness, self-discovery, and family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

_Stiles P.O.V_

On my way to Deaton's clinic, staring at my dads badge, wondering if he was aware that the day he was taken may be the last day he actually got to wear his badge. What am I thinking? If I keep having these negative thoughts I'm gonna work myself up to a panic attack and I don't think Lydia would kiss me again. When Lydia kissed me, fireworks were suppose to go off but it was the exact opposite. It felt all wrong,felt like the wrong lips, the wrong hands on my cheeks, the wrong scent.....Wow I'm starting to sound like a werewolves. I've been around them too long. 

"Stiles!, What took you so long, we were starting to get worried"

Scott looked at me and his expression changed. He knew my dad was all I had left and I couldn't lose him too when the loss of my mom was still an open wound.

"Sorry guys I caught the scent of curly fries and got distracted"

"Stiles, Are you okay?" Allison asked me. She knew the feeling ,she too only had her dad left. She became one of my closest friends. Some would say she, Lydia and Erica filled the Scott void and I think maybe they're right. Since Scott became a werewolf, our life-long friendship took the back seat, first Peter then the kanima and now Miss Blake and the Alpha Pack are things on his mind . 

"Yeah Ally, I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with and find my dad"

"Are you three ready?" Deaton asked. We all nodded. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Remember what I told you about the darkness around your hearts " I rolled my eyes "We're wasting time Doc!", I said frantically

"If you would" he waved at the tubs filled with ice. I could feel my heart rate going skyrocket at that moment. This is it. I'm gonna find my dad. Let him have as much junk food his heart desires and run away with him from all this supernatural insanity

I climbed into the steel tub filled with ice and my body shivered involuntarily. Lydia stood by my head, hands on my shoulders. She is my anchor, she's going to bring me back from the dead. I couldn't ask for someone better. She gave my a soft smile "You better come back to us Stiles, someone needs to go shopping with me this weekend " I rolled my eyes at her. She knew I didn't want pity, so she made an attempt at a lame joke, its unlike her but I'm grateful for it. "Don't worry Lyds I won't leave you to Ally and Erica's clutches" trying to mimic claws and a growl. She gave me a fond smile while Allison giggled. It was than that I knew I had people to go to if my dad didn't survive the Darach

"Are you ready?" Deaton asked. We all nodded. He looked at the three of us "What ever you do don't let go of the things in your hands". He looked at Lydia and Isaac, gave them a slight nod and we were being pushed underwater. I struggled at first, I felt like my head was gonna explode. I knew we were suppose to drown but the feeling is so sureal and intense. I felt darkness creeping up to me and than I was surrounded by darkness

When I came to my senses. I was in the steel tub, alone in a stark white room. "SCOTT! ALLISON!" I only heard the sound of my own echo. Something went wrong this isn't how Deaton described it to go down. "ALLISON!" Still no reply. I got out of the tub and streched my legs. In the distance I saw a tree stump it looked familiar "SCOTT!" 

"Hello little hybrid, its good to see you again"

I froze up and closed my eyes . The only thought going through my mind was **_Shit! I'm gonna die twice in the day day, why is it always me_**. I turned around,when I opened my eyes, I saw a huge black wolf with mesmerizing eyes. I saw a pair of familiar kaleidoscope eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked the wolf 

"My name is Talia Hale. We've met before, you just don't remember it."

That's when I realised those are the same eyes which always starting at me. The same eyes who belongs to the man who stars I most of my dreams lately. Its the same eyes as Sourwolf and Cora. Which means its their mother. The Great Talia Hale!

"Stiles, there is so much you don't know your mom kept a huge secret from you. She kept you from your true destiny for so long."

"What huge secret? What destiny?"

"Stiles you're part of the Original family"

* * *


	2. We have a brother!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelsons find out about their long lost brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NB!!**  
>  To be clear there are two species of werewolves. The Original ones were the werewolf gene gets activated by killing and the Teen wolf one where you get bitten. Stiles is the original's one and the rest follows the TW wolves  
> I ignored the time setting. This happens years after the Mikaelsons have been in Mystic falls like 17 years so therefore stiles is 17. Klaus and the fam has been in New Orleans for a long ass time

_Klaus P.O.V_

All these year I’ve been walking through the front door of my family’s manor in New Orleans with the feeling of something amiss. Finally I know the reason why. I’ve had a full blood brother all along and never knew about it

* * *

***flashback***

_My siblings and I were in our home, sharing memories of the period of time in our little village before we became the original family, when Devina walking in with Marcel. “Hello Klaus”. Devina was a marvellous little witch. After her encounter with our father she saw he was far worse than we were and pledged her allegiance to us._

_“Ah! Devina... What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you my young witch?”_

_“Klaus I have some news that I think you and your family would be very interested in” Devina said._

_“Well, we’re all ears”_

_“There has been a revelation in the magic realm. The most powerful young witch ever has come to his great power. Your mother has been the most powerful witch to ever exist and when she died, her power had to go somewhere. It is the most important Law of Nature, if a witch dies her power goes to the coven but your mother never belonged to a coven so her power has to go somewhere, it went to her last living descendant” she informed us. I was very confused and disturbed by this news._

_“My mother doesn’t have any ‘last living descendants’ we are all that’s left of the Mikaelsons.” Elijah told Devina._

_“According to the elders, the boy participated in a very complicated locators spell which took the life of his and his friends lives for a few hours. One friend a True Alpha might I add. The power of the spell unlocked his great power and revealed his presence and identity to the Supernatural world. His born name is Genim Mikaelson, the name at which he’s now known as is Stiles Stilinksi. He is your true brother Klaus. You share the same mother… and father”_

_My head was reeling with this new piece of information. I have a brother a full blood brother. My cold heart was going a mile a minute. Family means a lot to my siblings and I, that’s why we forgave Rebekah for bringing my father to New Orleans all those years ago. Don’t get me wrong Elijah and Rebekah were with me for centuries and I shall love them Always and Forever but the thought of having a brother who has the exact same ancestors as I, makes me feel emotions that I thought I was immune to._

_“Are you certain?” I asked Devina “Tell us everything you know.”_

_“I am extremely certain, the time I was in contact with Michael, he told me the exact same story”_

_“Why haven’t you informed us of this before Devina?, we could have known sooner and we could have went out there found our little brother by now” Elijah exclaimed in fury._

_“You were all so busy taking over New Orleans that it wouldn’t have been a priority”_

_I'm a gentleman and I don't normally say this but **WHAT THE FUCK!!!** At that statement from Devina I felt my blood boil. When isn’t family my top priority!? Bloody Hell, the whole reason we’re taking over New Orleans is FOR MY FAMILY!, did they think I’m taking over to pass time or to scratch an itch. To say I am angry is an understatement, I’m livid but I’m keeping a blank expression. I can’t afford to unleash my wrath otherwise I would never know about my little brother because I would have ripped her heart out and let’s face it no one likes the Mikaelsons in New Orleans. So I swallowed all my rage and let Devina continue her discovery_

_"According to the elders and Michael, when your mother had an affair with the neighbouring wolf pack you weren't the only son born, right before your brother Henrick died your mother realise she was pregnant with Genim. She didn't want Michael to find out, so after all the wolf drama, Henricks death and you becoming immortal, she gave birth to Genim. After that she casted an very complicated and powerful spell on him which put him in a deep sleep for a long time and she hid him. When you all were in Mystic falls, when all the Mikaelsons were together when your mother wanted to kill you she awakend Genim and placed him in the care of a woman named Claudia Stilinski. She placed a concealing spell on them so no-one will ever know his true nature execpt Claudia and herself. He has never murdered anyone so his werewolf heritage was never known until now. He is the most powerful witch, he is also an Alpha Mate of the powerful Hale linage, which means he is going to be a powerful werewolf too. He is obvious to his werewolf heritage but he is slightly part of the Hale pack in Beacon Hills." Of course it had to be another Mystic Falls, I rolled my mentally eyes, why does something always draw us to these small towns_

_I was stunned by all the revelations. My brother is the most powerful being. I have to make him part of our family. His power can help me fend off my many enemies and he will be part of a true family. And I heard about all this natural power in Beacon hills too, we can get that along the way aswell with our brother. Maybe his young friend too. Who doesn't want a legendary true alpha at their desposal._

_I turned to Elijah, giving him my famous sly grin, the one which makes my eyes twinkle with mischief "Well brother, are you up for a trip to Beacon Hills. I think our brother needs to meet his notorious family"._

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update once a week cause I don't have much time between exams. Sorry guys#PuppyDogEyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Fanfic. I'm really nervous. I am open to a beta and if anyone wants me to beta for them I'd be honoured. Hope my fic goes well *fingers crossed*


End file.
